


First of Many

by Goddessgirl



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessgirl/pseuds/Goddessgirl
Summary: A bet “lost”, a boyfriend duped, and a blowjob given. All in a day's work for Mitch Mueller.





	First of Many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlejedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejedi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unsound Intuition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245431) by [littlejedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejedi/pseuds/littlejedi). 



> This is heavily inspired by and is the spiritual ending of Unsound Intuition by littlejedi. Which if you haven't read you should it's my favorite mitjo fic and inspired me to write my first smut ever so yeah, I think its pretty good. Please enjoy!

Mitch was so excited he could barely contain the urge to fist pump and holler in victory. He had arranged and “lost” a bet in such a way that he was finally going to be able to touch his sweet little Joey's cock. But Mitch knew he needed to curb his enthusiasm just a little bit, this was, after all their first blowjob. So Mitch wanted to make it good for Joey, as good as possible - when it was, in fact, happening in the back of his car. So, Mitch began pulling down Joey’s pants  _ agonizingly _ slowly, but became distracted when he pushed Joey’s shirt up to reveal an irresistible spread of freckles on a soft tum. The same distraction caused by the feral need to kiss and nip at every inch of new exposed skin. He began licking and nipping at the pale white stretch marks and dark freckles on that glorious tum, and it seemed like for every freckle lavished another compliment was unleashed. “So good Joey, so hot, so goddamned sexy, Spots. Can’t believe you’re all mine, can’t believe I get to suck your dick, Joey.”

Jonas was becoming overwhelmed by the praises sung of him and the fact that he was about to be intimate with Mitch for the first time. He also couldn’t believe it was happening. He couldn’t believe that the infamous Mitch Mueller was willing to squish in the back of a car to be with him. 

Mitch could basically see the thoughts rolling around in Joey’s head, and that just wouldn't do. So, with one swift tug Mitch finally tugged the offending bottoms down enough to show off the damp spot on Joey’s boxers. Though it seemed like the sudden movement and reveal caused Joey to whine and cover his face with his hands. But for once, Mitch wasn't staring at Joey’s perfect face. Instead, Mitch's wolfish grin was turned to look down at the tent Joey was pitching. “Aw, Spots, look at this, gettin’ all worked up just for me. Right, babe?”

Jonas couldn’t even try to deny it, Mitch was currently staring at the proof of him getting turned on. So instead he turned his face against the warm leather of the car seat and nodded as he raised his hips just slightly. Enough for Mitch to get to work with enthusiasm. Enthusiasm he had in spades, Joey's cute fuckin reaction spurred him on even further than before. 

Mitch dove in and began his assault by mouthing the outline of Joey's dick through the thin fabric of the boxers he was wearing. So much so that Joey became deeply red in the face and pink in the lights. Eventually, it was too much and Joey’s beautifully soft sounds turned to whimpers of Mitch's name as he tried with weak hands to pull down his own boxers. Mitch couldn't help but grin and lean up to kiss his Joey bean, he was too cute when he was all turned on. His flushed face and open panting mouth prompted another deep filthy kiss before Mitch pulled away, strings of saliva connecting them momentarily. 

“Don’t worry baby, I got you.” And by the light of Joey's pink orbs of light Mitch finally pulled down the now damp boxers. To reveal a dick that Mitch couldn’t wait to get his mouth around. It wasn’t very long but it was thick and Mitch couldn’t decide weather it would feel better inside him or look better bouncing as he fucked Spots. That would have to be discovered another day, because Joey had just gasped sweet enough to awaken a hunger in Mitch that demanded more from this beautiful perfect soft boy. Mitch softly nosed at the thick curly hairs surrounding that glorious dick before he licked roughly from base to tip. Joey whined and moaned so prettily that Mitch had to do it a few more times before he finally, finally got down to the actual blowjob bit.

Mitch began sucking and licking and drooling over that thing proper, he worked at it like it was his job and he was getting paid in Joey's moans and whines. Which Mitch was receiving in full force at this point - Jonas was tossing his head back and forth and digging his hands into the seat beneath him, so overwhelmed was he. Mitch took hold of those two little hands and brought them up to tangle in his hair, giving Joey something to concentrate on. 

Once Jonas was holding on, Mitch went back at it in full force moving up and down in a fast rhythm. Joey was moaning so loud that Mitch wanted to kiss him again so he could taste those moans as they happened. Instead he put the thick thighs up on his shoulders, moved his hands to to feel Joey’s ass with nothing blocking his hands, and began sucking even harder. It was like a dream come true: Joey's incredible softness surrounding completely. His pace got faster and harder as he used his grip to leverage Joey’s hips to fuck his mouth, until finally every muscle in Joey tensed and he sat up to curl around the head of his boyfriend as he came. Joey’s final loud desperate whine had Mitch smiling as he drank down the thick spurts of cum greedily. All the while Mitch was licking and sucking that beautiful cock mercilessly, and tugging on his own harshly. He hadn’t planned on getting off at the beginning of the blowjob but after watching Jonas come apart under his hands Mitch couldn't help it. Reaching his climax fairly quickly Mitch sat up as much as the car would allow him and came in thick spurts across the soft tum of his small boyfriend.

When Mitch's head cleared up he proceeded to wipe off his mess with a stray shirt and pulled up his own pants.  From his high vantage point, Mitch could appreciate the absolutely debauched Joey in front of him. His eyes were dazed and unfocused with tear tracks still shining from when it had overwhelmed the poor boy, and his dick and tum were still fully exposed. Mitch swore he would never forget this moment and finally leaned back down to nuzzle Jonas’s curls and kiss his face as he tucked him back into his boxers and pulled up his pants. 

“Hey, Joey-bean, are you back to earth?” He only got a mumbled reply and two clumsy arms reaching up around his neck. Mitch grinned wider and curled around his poor Joey, then proceeded to let out a short bark of laughter when he heard Jonas mutter out a thanks. “You don't you gotta thank me, Joey-bean, that was as much a treat for me as it was for you. I mean you made such pretty noises babe, and you looked so hot when you came. I can't wait to do it again. Though, hopefully in a bed next time” Joey whined again and buried his face in Mitch's chest, determined to take a nap in his boyfriend's warm embrace. When it seemed Jonas had fallen asleep Mitch breathed out roughly and clutched the boy as tight as he dared. Just a month ago this moment would have seemed completely impossible. Perfect, beautiful, Jonas curled against him after having loving sex. But then again, a lot of things seemed impossible a month ago.


End file.
